thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
IceClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Emberstar. Leave a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Description: Personality: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description Welcome to IceClan! This Clan, unlike most others, is at it's best in leaf-bare! We earned our name because our founder, Ice, took cats that were the best at hunting in leaf-bare. Ice was a beautiful white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Our territory in mostly baren, except for a few trees and bushes. Our prey is fish, water voles, mice, and other small animals. We normally eat fish is leaf-bare, as we ice-fish. Others we roleplay with *''Open'' *''Open'' *FireClan Members Leader: :Thistlestar - mottled gray tom with white shoulders and scorching orange eyes (Ivyclaw) Deputy: :Dragonheart - Stunning cream she-cat with flecks of soft gray. She has dark blue eyes. Dragonheart is calm, and never overreacts, but will turn into a formidable enemy in a fight. She is very fair, and will only take risks for her warriors if absolutely needed. (Emberstar) (Mate: Crownight) Medicine Cat: :Darkheart - sleek, young, strong black tom with a dark gray chest and muzzle and dark orange eyes (Ivyclaw) Warriors: :Brambleeyes - a brown tom with black tabby stripes and dark amber eyes. He is strong and wise. (Prowllu) :Iceleaf - pure white she-cat with clever green eyes. She is as sly as a fox, and cunning. :Hawkfeather - brown and white tom with yellow eyes like a hawk. He is quick to go into battle, but can be kind and caring. :Tigertail - black tabby tom with brown stripes and green eyes. He is quiet, but will speak out if there is injustice. (Mate: Frostsky) :Frostsky - beautiful silver she-cat with sky-blue eyes. She is funny and excels at hunting. (Mate: Tigertail) :Nightpelt - black tom with a white flash on his black. He never loses his temper, and has the thickest fur of any cat. (Mate: Cherrybreeze) :Seagaze - beautiful blue-gray tabby she-cat with a black chest, underbelly, and tail-tip and sparkling blue eyes. (Ivyclaw) :Crownight - black tom with green eyes and a flash of orange on the tip of his tail. He is outspoken and easy to befriend. (Mate: Dragonheart) :Mousewater - brown tom with a blue-gray chest, paws, and tail. He is nice and sweet, and loyal. (Mate:'''Quailpool) '''Apprentices: :Skypaw - blue-gray she-cat with watery gray eyes. Shy and is insecure. (Daughter of Cherrybreeze and Nightpelt) :Morningpaw - brown, red, orange, and black she-cat with amber eyes. Outspoken and intelligent. (Daughter of Frostsky and Tigertail) :Ashpaw - ash-gray tom with amber eyes. He always listens to his mentor. (Son of Frostsky and Tigertail) Queens: :Cherrybreeze - energetic reddish she-cat with a brown tail-tip and amber eyes. She loves to have fun and is caring to all cats. (Mate: Nightpelt) :Quailpool - gray she-cat with light brown flecks and white paws and dots, and blue eyes. She is a loyal cat and will fight to the end for her Clan. (Mate: Mousewater) :Dragonheart - stunning cream she-cat with soft flecks of gray and dark blue eyes. Dragonheart is calm and never overreacts, but will turn into a formidable enemy in a fight. She is very fair, and will only take risks for her warriors if absolutely needed. (Mate: Crownight) (Emberstar) Kits: :Twigkit - brown tom with one blue eye and one green eye. He is a very sickly kit. (Son of Cherrybreeze and Nightpelt) :Mistkit - gray-black she-kit with clear blue eyes. She is very hyper, and loves to get into mischeif. (Daughter of Cherrybreeze and Nightpelt) :Frostkit - beautiful white she-kit with amber eyes and dapples of very soft gray. She is a leader and longs to be a warrior more than any other kit. (Daughter of Quailpool and Mousewater) :Sweetkit - brown she-kit with black paws and tail, and green eyes. She looks up to her older sister and sticks to the rules. (Daughter of Quailpool and Mousewater) :Aspenkit - gray tom with soft green eyes. He loves to explore. (Son of Quailpool and Mousewater) :Breezekit - pure black tom with dark blue eyes and a flash of orange on the very top of his head. He is surly, but still likes to have fun. (Emberstar) (Son of Dragonheart and Crownight) :Briarkit - creamy-brown she-kit with dots of light brown and green eyes. She is a natural leader. (Emberstar) (Daughter of Dragonheart and Crownight) Elders: :Dapplefur - a gray and black dappled she-cat with ice-blue eyes. She is tart and often a bit hasty, but is kind and loving to kits, and sometimes to Clanmates. (Prowllu) ::::::Cats outside of the Clan Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: ::::::Other Animals outside of the Clans :Dark - black she-wolf with a white chest and dark green eyes (Ivyclaw) (Pups: Mist, Shadow) :Mist - blue-gray she-pup with a white neck and and paws and ice-blue eyes (Ivylaw) (Mother: Dark Brother: Shadow) :Shadow - black male wolf pup with a white chest and dark green eyes (Ivyclaw) (Mother: Dark Sister: Mist) RPG Remember to always sign with four ~'s. -------------- Darkheart padded out of camp. I hope there's herbs… he though. It was leaf-bare, and he was running low on catmint. --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 06:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) --------------- Dragonheart woke up suddenly, panting. Her nest looked like a fox had fought in it and lost. Hawkfeather grumbled sleepily, "Can't a cat get a wink of sleep around here?"--Emberstar23... fire and ice! 04:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ----------- "Dragonheart!" Darkheart hissed. "I need someone to help me collect all the catmint." --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 05:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ------------ "Hey, Dragonheart!" Dragonheart looked up from where she was eating her mouse. Crownight was walking toward her. "Um, want to go hunting together?"--Emberstar23... fire and ice! 21:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Crownight settled in beside Dragonheart and looked up at the stars. Dragonheart laid her head on his shoulder. "I want to ask you, Dragonheart, do you want to be my mate?" he blurted out. Dragonheart gazed up at him and mewed, "Yes."--Emberstar23... fire and ice! 01:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Dragonheart raced out of camp with her hunting patrol behind her. "Okay, we are going to split up. Crownight, you're with me. Hawkfeather, you're going to be with Iceleaf." Hawkfeather nodded and trotted off. Dragonheart was glad to see the last of Iceleaf, who seemed power-hungry and cunning.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- "Brambleeyes, lead a hunting patrol please," Dragonheart meowed. Brambleeyes nodded and collected his cats. Dragonheart sorted out the other patrols and then went to Thistlestar's den to report the latest border news.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Briarkit and Breezekit jumped up to get the moss ball from Frostkit and Sweetkit. The ball sailed over their heads. "No fair!" Breezekit complained.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 01:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 -------- Darkheart returned to camp with catmint. "Dragonheart!" he hissed. "There's still more catmint. I need someone to help me carry it all." --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 20:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---------- Dragonheart followed Darkheart out into the forest. "We'll need a lot of catmint. I heard some cats coughing earlier," Darkheart told her. Dragonheart sighed. "Oh, no. We need all the warriors we can get for patrols and hunting." Darkheart nodded sympathetically. "Don't worry. There's more catmint than usual this leaf-bare, so we'll get cats treated in no time."--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Dragonheart stumbled into the medicine den, coughing. Darkheart looked up and gasped. "Dragonheart!" he exclaimed. The creamy she-cat sat on the floor, giving a few weak coughs. Darkheart quickly rummaged in his supplies and found the sweet-scented leaves of catmint. Dragonheart wearily took them from him and ate them.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice'']] 22:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Category:Role Play Clans Category:Role Play